bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 292
London Buses Route 292 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Colindale and Borehamwood, it is operated by Metroline. 'History' Route 292 commenced operation on 3 January 1962 between Borehamwood Rossington Avenue and Willesden Garage via Brook Road - Theobald Street - Elstree Way - Manor Way - Stirling Corner - Selvage Lane - Burnt Oak - Colindale Annesley Avenue - W Hendon - Cricklewood - Walm Lane as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Edgware (EW) garage using AEC Regent III RTs. The route was introduced as part of the Trolleybus Replacement Program to replace Trolleybus route 666 between Burnt Oak and Willesden and to replace the withdrawn section of route 52 between Mill Hill and Borehamwood. On 6 June 1962, the Saturday service was withdrawn and was replaced by route 292A between Borehamwood and Edgware. On 27 January 1965, the route was withdrawn between Colindale and Willesden and the evening service was withdrawn between Burnt Oak and Colindale. On 14 July 1973, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines and was diverted at Burnt Oak to Edgware Station except for Monday to Friday peaks. A Saturday and Sunday service was introduced at the same time. On 22 October 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 25 June 1983, the Monday to Friday peak service was extended from Colindale Annesly Avenue to Colindale Station. On 6 June 1987, the route passed to London Country North East operating from their St Albans (SA) garage using Leyland Atlanteans. On 22 February 1989, the route passed to Borehamwood Travel Services from their Edgware (BT) garage using Alexander RH bodied Scanias. On 11 November 1989, the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Grahame Park were withdrawn. On 11 May 1993, the route was diverted Monday to Saturdau shop hours via Borehamwood Tesco's. On 3 July 1993, the route was diverted at Mill Hill to run direct to Edgware via Hale Lane, the Deans Lane section was replaced by new route 305. On 4 December 1993, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Edgware (EW) garage using MCW Metrobuses. On 5 December 1998, the route passed to Sovereign operating from their Edgware (BT) garage using Northern Counties Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians. On 3 November 2002, the route was included in the sale of Sovereign to London United. In December 2002, the Northern Counties Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians were replaced by Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians. On 6 December 2003, the route was retained by Sovereign and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 6 December 2008, the route was retained by London Sovereign. On 7 December 2013, the route was retained by London Sovereign with Scania OmniDekka introduced. On 31 October 2016, Vantage Power Hybrid Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. In July 2018, the route was converted to full Scania OmniDekka operation. In November 2018, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced alongside the existing Scania OmniDekkas. On 8 December 2018, the route passed back to Metroline operating from their Edgware (EW) garage using existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. 'Current Route' Route 292 operates via these primary locations: *Colindale Superstores *Burnt Oak Broadway (for Burnt Oak Station) *Burnt Oak North Road *Edgware Community Hospital *Edgware Deansbrook Road *[[Edgware Bus Station|Edgware Bus Station]] *Edgware Broadfields Avenue *Apex Corner *Barnet Way The Fairway *Barnet Way Moat Mount Park *Barnet Way *Stirling Corner *Hertsmere Civic Offices *Elstree Way *Borehamwood Tesco *Elstree & Borehamwood Station *Borehamwood Wetherby Road *Borehamwood Rossington Avenue 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 292, London Buses routes Category:London Sovereign RATP Group